An old enemy and new Allies
by Legion Plateado
Summary: A strange portal opens in the soul society and the soul reapers want to wait for something to come out. But Legion has other ideas to create allies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Hueco Mundo **_

_**Time: about 100 years after the Muramasa incident**_

I am wearing a common Shinigami uniform. I am sitting on the throne where Aizen once sat look over the table that is currently empty. The soul society is in chaos because of a strange portal opening to an unexplored world. The Vizards have joined me. Ark has come back to train his inner hollow that has recently appeared to him. I am worried about this portal becoming a problem so I am taking Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel, and Hiyori through the portal. The soul society may try to stop us but I am sure they don't have much choice but to let us.

So I get up pick up Fenice from its leaning position on the right chair. I put Fenice on my back like Toshiro does.

"Legion we will meet you inside the new world" Ulquiorra says

"Fine I'll see you three there," I say while opening a Garganta


	2. Chapter 2

_**Location: Inside the soul society next to the portal (West **__**Rukon**__** district 99) **_

_**Time: Present **_

_**Legion**_

This portal it's strange it looks like a Garganta and at the same time it looks distorted like something is wrong with it. So I go to walk through it and the punishment force appears all around me.

"Do you all think you can stop me?" I say with a calm voice.

"Well you are not going through there," A female voice says.

"Soi Fong even you know that this is hopeless" I say while aiming my hands at the ground "bakudo number 21 Sekienton".

Then a huge red smoke cloud formed around me blocking me from view as I walk through the portal.

…

I come out of the portal and see a large village around me, then a teenager with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. Wearing an faded orange tracksuit with black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves area as well as around the waist, a white swirl, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, faded, black sandals, and a black bandanna holding the forehead protector on his head, ran up to me.

"What do you want kid" I say coldly.

"What are you doing here" The teenager.

"Who lead is your leader?" I say.

Then the teenager looks at me blankly

"Then I will be on my way if you will not tell me" I say

Then the teenager charges

"If you are trying to impress women you might want a better strategy" I say while flash stepping. I grab the Teens arm and lift him off the ground and through him on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen asks.

I look down what looks like a road and a lady that has bright pink hair, large green eyes, a large forehead, and fair skin. Wearing a red top with white circular designs, no sleeves, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors, and forehead protector held on by a red cloth. Came running down the road.

"I am Legion Plateado," I say.

"I am Naruto Uzumak," The teen says.

"Who is the girl?" I say.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Says the lady.

"What's your name?" I say while looking around.

"Sakura Haruno" the lady says.

"Sakura what a pretty name" I say.

"Where are you from" Sakura says.

"That portal leads to my old home the soul society but I live in Hueco Mundo in Loch Noches" I say.

"You lost me," Naruto says while getting up.

"I have three others coming through is there make sure that someone knows this because one of them has some anger issues" I say "And who ever is hiding in that bush come on out".

Then a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall, He has spiky white hair, and dark eyes. With the left one having a small scar vertically over it. He is wearing a forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his eye, and a mask, which obscures the lower half of his face. Came out of the bush.

"How did you notice me?" the man says.

"Before I left the soul society I was a stealth force member so nothing gets by me easily" I say.

"I am Kakashi Hatake," says the man.

"I need to talk to the leader of this place," I say.

"We can't exactly trust you" Says Kakashi.

"I sorry to ask this but can you get out of the way" I say.

"We have to question you" Sakura says.

"Well I don't have time I am afraid the soul society will try to take over but I'll spare the time," I say with an annoyed tone.

"We are going to need to take your sword" Kakashi says.

"You can take it," I say

I take the blade off of my back and hold it out to Kakashi. Who grabs it and immediately draws the blade. Kakashi looks at it and says, "How do you own such a fine blade"

"It's a Zanpakuto it is given to the owner and it changes with its master, its name is Fenice," I say

Then Kakashi puts the blade back in its sheath. Then Kakashi handed the sword to Sakura, she takes it.

"Lets go Legion" Says Sakura

"Ok and Naruto can you wait here for my friends Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel, and Hiyori" I say

"Sure" Naruto says

Then Sakura walks along the road and I follow.

…

In some building (I think it's the capital building).

A fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. A violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She wears a grass-green haori with kanji written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She is wearing open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She is wearing a soft pink lipstick. Was in front of me, Sakura was next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Tsunade the Fifth Hokage" She says.

"I need to ask about any unusual people around" I say.

"Well there has been a man wearing a kimono with some sort of badge on his arm come here about a day before you got here" Tsunade says.

"Ok that means the soul society will try to contact you soon and if they don't like what is offered they will take want they want but I offer a solution let me bring a part of my army here to guard the portal" I say.

"How can we trust you, you could easily be wanting to conquer us" Tsunade says

"Your right have Naruto send my friends away," I say

Then I feel a familiar spiritual pressure that I have not felt since I killed my father.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Legion**_

_**Location: inside the capital building **_

"I going to have to cut this meeting short I think," I say with urgency.

"Why" Tsunade says.

"We have a problem I thought I had dealt with over 100 years ago," I say.

"Go and get back here quickly," Tsunade says.

So I get up flash step out of the building stopping in the air and spot Arturo Plateado my father who I killed about 103 years ago. So I put my hand out and Fenice formed in my hand. Arturo begins to walk my way.

"I thought I destroyed you awhile ago" I say.

"A portal opened and sent me here where I survived the blast" Arturo says.

"Damn I can't use my full power here unless I get away from the village other wise it will be destroyed," I think

I flash step towards a forest away from the village.

"You think you are the only one who gained power here," Arturo says

Then Arturo fires a cero oculus at me. I fire a cero oculus at his and when they collided mine shattered.

"How the hell" I think.

"Legion its best to draw him away and flee until you can fight him on your terms" Fenice says.

"Ok" I say.

So I put my hollow mask on and use Sonido to escape.

_**Back at the village**_

I arrive back at the village to find Ulquiorra, Harribel, Hiyori, and Ark waiting for me.

"Ark what are you doing" I say.

"Helping the man who saved me" Ark says.

I grin

"Ark take Hiyori and keep a look out for my father he's back" I say.

Then a familiar face wearing a soul reaper uniform that I have not seen in over 1000 years Kanisawa.

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"I got trapped here about the same time Arturo did" Kanisawa says.

"Let me guess you where going to back attack him when the cero went at him" I say.

"Exactly" Kanisawa says.

"I need to talk with Tsunade" I say.

"Go quickly"

I take off my hollow mask and flash step back to the capital building.

"What was the emergency?" Sakura says.

"My father is back and I don't think I can fight him without being over a huge mass of water" I say.

"Why" Sakura says.

"My Zanpakuto is a fire type and is deadly," I say

"Ok what's the other reason" Sakura says.

"My spiritual pressure will destroy anything nearby" I say.

"Now how did you get your sword back any way" Sakura asks.

"A soul reaper and his Zanpakuto are in the same being so you can't separate us and a strong enough soul reaper can call upon it and make it reform" I say.

"We need to take it again then" Sakura says.

So I take it off my back and hand it to her.

"I think I might be here longer than I thought," I say.

"Why might that be?" Tsunade says.

"The man I speak of nearly wiped out the soul society with out using all of his power" I say.

"I think we can hold him," Sakura says.

"There's one problem how will you stop him when he may have friends within the Akatsuki" Tsunade says.

"Then I will wipe them from existence" I say.

"You don't understand do you" Tsunade says.

"No you haven't a clue what a threat Arturo poses to this village" I say.

"This Arturo character will be dealt with," Tsunade says.

"I was hoping to resolve this with out a problem" I mummer.

"Is that an insult?" Tsunade says.

"What interests me is your ignorance," I say.

"Legion we have located two Akatsuki members" Says Ulquiorra who jumped in through the window.

"Point the way," I say.

"Why don't you wait for a moment" Tsunade says.

"Well after 1600 years of being told that I am done with it" I say.

"How old are you" Says Sakura who just opened up the door

"About 1700" I say.

"You look about 20" Sakura says.

"We don't age the same way mortals do but we live tell we are killed or murdered" I say.

"Wow" Sakura says.

"Who are the Akatsuki members" Asks Tsunade.

"Konan and Pain" Ulquiorra says.

"You sure" Sakura says.

"Yes but is that concern in your voice" Ulquiorra says.

"Because Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki" Sakura says.

"What about Konan does she have any special abilities" I ask.

"Her power is based on paper," Tsunade says.

"Well she won't be a problem," I say.

Then I snap my fingers and on my thumb a small flame was on it.

"That's a neat trick but I don't think a flame that size will help" Tsunade says.

"Trust me I can create much more than this," I say.

"Fine but don't get killed" Tsunade says.

"Ulquiorra I recommend get Ark ready for an ambush," I say.

"Why don't you take Sakura with you" Tsunade says.

"Fine but keep up," I say.

"How can I you move like light," Sakura says.

"I'll carry you there then" I say.

"Can I have my Zanpakuto back?" I say.

"No we can't trust you" Tsunade says.

"Fenice come here" I say.

Then Fenice appears in a gout of flame.

"Who are you?" Tsunade says.

"I am Legion's Zanpakuto" Fenice says.

"Lets head out" I say.

Then I pick up Sakura and carry her in between my arms like a forklift.

"Hold on tight," I say

Then I feel my kimono being grasped and I flash step away.

….

When we arrived I put Sakura down. I saw a lady with Blue hair, amber eyes; she is wearing a large light blue paper flower in her hair. A neutral expression on her face, She is wearing an Akatsuki cloak and Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, a kanji on it. She is also wearing orange nail polish. Wearing a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, and white high heels.

"Who are you?" I say

"I am Konan," the woman says "Who are you".

"I am Legion Plateado" I say in response "Where is Pain?".

"He stayed at the base," Konan says.

"Well then is there a way I can meet this Pain?" I say.

She gives me a blank look.

"What do I have to fight you or something?" I say.

"Just go away I don't want to hurt you" Konan says.

"Damn I going to have track down these people without getting caught" I think to my self.

I flash step and plant some spiritual energy in Konan's hair. Then reappear next to Sakura.

"Fine I'll leave," I say while picking up Sakura.

Then I flash step away.

…

"Why did you let her go" Sakura says.

"I planted some spiritual energy in her hair I'll track her down later" I say.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Some where in a large forest**_

_**Time: about an hour after planting a tracker on Konan**_

I am in a tree tailing Konan and I pray that she I going to the Akatsuki base.

"You can come on out" Konan says.

I stay in the tree and she throws a shuriken at me, I catch it, and flash step onto the ground.

"You are very observant," I say.

"Why don't you go away?" Konan says.

"I need to ask you something?" I say.

"What?" Konan says annoyed.

"Is anyone in the Akatsuki working with Arturo Plateado?" I ask.

"He killed my family. Why do you ask?" Konan says.

"He is my good for nothing father that I thought I killed years ago" I say.

Then I feel spiritual pressure from Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What are you doing Legion" Ichigo says after coming out of a flash step.

"Ichigo if you're here to help the soul society you will back off" I say.

Then Ark appears behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I am done trying to get you back to the soul society" Ark says.

"Ark is everyone in position to hit the soul society," I ask.

"Yes" Arks says in reply.

"Good" I say.

Then Ark draws his sword

"Now Ichigo give up," Arks says.

Then I look at Konan.

"Konan go ahead and leave," I say

Then Soi Fong appears in front of Konan.

"All of you are under arrest," Soi Fong says.

So I draw Fenice and before I could do anything else a cero oculus slammed into Soi Fong. Then Arturo Plateado appears.

"Ark can you deal with Ichigo" I ask.

"Yes" Arks says.

"Father what are you doing here," I ask.

"Dealing with soul reapers" Arturo says.

"Friend or foe which are you?" I ask.

"If you are killing soul reapers then friend" Arturo says.

"I am not killing them all like you will," I say.

I charge a Cero Metralleta and fire it at Arturo. Arturo dodges but is hit by a stray Cero.

"Die this time," I say while charging another Cero Metralleta.

Then I fire it and when it impacts Arturo is gone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you will surrender" Ark says.

"NO I WILL NOT" YELLS Ichigo .

Then Ark puts his right hand out fingers flat out. Then a form of bone begin to form over is hand this continued until his entire body was encased in this bone structure including Ark's head and face. Then Ark made a fist with the right hand and Ichigo began to lift off the ground. Then Ichigo began to scream with an ear piercing noise. Then Ichigo's hands bones rip out of Ichigo's hands. Then Ark let him go.

"What the hell just happened?" I say.

"My hollow's power is over calcium so bone is under my control" Ark says.

"Why don't you finish him?" I say.

"Lets leave him then let the soul reapers find him and spread the story" Ark says.

…

Some where in the Village

"Legion" Yells Hiyori running up to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Ulquiorra and Sakura are in trouble, the soul reapers are attacking them at the portal" Hiyori says.

So I flash step over to them

…

Next to Sakura

I pull out a signaling clinker and clink it. This will unleash my army on the soul society.

"Sakura give me a sit rep," I say.

"Well these guys are pathetic" Sakura says.

"Well they are regulars I guess there are going to wear us down with the weak men then attack with the strong ones" I say.

Then the waves stopped and the portal began to deteriorate

"Ark, Tia, Ulquiorra, and Hiyori go I'll stay behind if it closes" I yell.

"Ok see you Legion," they say.

"No Legion I'll stay" Ark says.

"No Ark you have children and those presents I get them every year I have them stored in my closet," I say.

Then they all go through the portal and behind them it collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Hidden Leaf Village**_

_**Time: About a month after the portal collapsed **_

_**11:00**_

I am standing in an arena sparing with Naruto who thinks he can keep up.

Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I grin. The first goes to punch me so I grab its arm, pick it up and flip it into another clone. The second to attack me was stupid and attack from above. So I fire a bala into it and the clone flies through the roof. Then three more go to attack at the same at the time. So I flash step behind them grabbing the two on the edges and slam their heads into the middle clone.

"You need better tricks than that" I say.

Then a Shrunken came from behind me and when it about impacted it was met with a wall of fire.

"Mind if I watch" yells Konan walking in on a balcony along with Sakura.

"Fine with us" Naruto" yells back.

"Get ready Naruto this one is going to hurt if it hits," I say.

Then I charge a green cero at 1/99 charge and fire it at Naruto. Naruto jumps out of the way. Then I flash step behind him and grab his arm then throw him into the wall.

"To slow" I say.

Then a shrunken hits my arm.

"Nice trick" I say while pulling it out.

When it was out of my body my arm regenerating.

Then Naruto started to form some sort of ball in his hand with the help of a shadow clone. So I put my hand up and say "Hado 33 Sokatsui". Then Naruto fires the ball and the blue flame and the ball collided making a huge explosion. Then I flash step next to Naruto.

"That's enough for today Naruto," I say.

"Fine" Naruto says.

"Naruto, Sakura, Konan let eat lunch I am paying" I yell.

"Well if you're paying," Sakura says when she got down here.

"What the hell I have forgotten to pick out a restaurant," I say.

"Well how about" Naruto manages to get out before I slug him.

"Why not let the girls pick," I say.

"Good Idea" Naruto says.

"You know what I'll get make lunch" I say.

"How" Sakura says.

"Anyone have any fish at their house" I ask.

"Go fish" Naruto says.

Then I flash step away

…

About an hour later at 12:00

At the arena

"Hey guys I brought some cooked sushi," I yell.

"Good I am starved" Sakura says.

"What took you so long?" Naruto says.

"Well some fish just don't want to let me catch it so I fire speared its ass" I say.

So I hand out bentos to everyone.

"What is the fancy wrapping for" Naruto asks.

"Well I could not carry this stuff so I made these" I say.

…

"How was it?" I say.

"Well it could have used some ramen," Naruto says before getting slapped by both Sakura and Konan.

I grin

"What's so funny" Sakura asks.

"The way that played out" I say.

Then Sakura goes to slap me and her attempt was met with air.

"To slow" I say.

Hinata walks in

"What is up" Hinata says.

"Having a good time," Naruto says with two bruises on his face.

"I'll come back later," Hinata says.

"Nah stick around," I say.

"Well now what" Sakura says.

"Well how about a nap" Naruto says.

"No you ignorant buffoon" Sakura says.

"How about a stroll through the forest" I say.

"That works" Konan says.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Forest**_

I am walking with Naruto, Konan, Sakura, and Hinata. I look up and strangely enough there where cherry blossoms. This reminds me of the Kuchiki clan and Byakuya but mostly Byakuya. Then they begin to fall unnaturally. I send out a spiritual pressure pulse to see who is following us. Then I realize Ichigo is following us. Some how all trauma in his arms is healed. I grin and then I charge a cero. Instead of discharging it I combine it with the barrier Kyomon to hold the spiritual energy together in the form of a dagger. Creating a small dagger that will cut through just about anything.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yells.

Then as the spiritual energy slice whizzes through the air I toss the dagger towards by the tip and the tip of the blade unhinges and fires a cero into the Getsuga and absorbs the rest Getsuga.

"What was that?" Sakura says.

"Get going quickly and meet me at the lake" I say.

Then the four of them run away.

"Bankai" Yells Ichigo.

Then a huge smoke cloud formed around Ichigo.

"Bankai!" I yell.

Then I have on the same outfit as Fenice and my scar was glowing red, but my hair was not on fire, and then I put my hand out and a fire sword forms in my hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Says Ichigo.

"Hurin Arturo Fenice" I say

I grin and fire a fire cero mixture, which is met by a Black Getsuga. Then I flash step and form a fire spear by clapping my hands. Then spreading them out. This technique was taught to me by Ulquiorra but is a mere replication of Ulquiorra's technique. Then I block Ichigo's Bankai with this spear. I then flash step away to about a mile away.

"I pray you guys are out of range" I think as I throw the spear.

Then when it impacts it releases a huge flame pillar that after a few seconds collapses on its self and slams into the ground.

_**Naruto **_

"Holy shit" I say.

"Was that Legion" Sakura says.

"I think so," Hinata says.

_**Legion**_

I don't sense Ichigo's presence anymore but I have a feeling in my gut that he'll show up. So I flash step back and pick up the dagger that is still storing a Getsuga. I then put it in my sleeve and hold it there with the barrier Kyomon. I then begin my way toward the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Walking to a lake**_

_**Time: shortly after fighting Ichigo**_

I am walking along towards the lake. As soon as I see the others I feel something begin to cut through my body.

"Legion" Yells Sakura.

I grin as I regenerate and flash step in front of Ichigo.

"Stay back Sakura That was a wound I will live from" I say.

"Legion it's time to finally die" Ichigo says while charging a Getsuga Tensho.

"Fine then feel the true power of my Fenice" I say while flipping my sword upside down "Bankai" then I drop the sword and it falls through the ground. Then Blades begin to forms from the ground "Shatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" then the blades shattered into 100-million cherry petal like figures.

"No way" Ichigo says.

Then I put my hand forward towards Ichigo and the blades go at him

"For the past 100 years you asked what is my Zanpakuto's true power well here is your answer," I say coldly as the blades are about to cut him.

Then Black spiritual pressure made the blades move backwards and as they cleared I could see that Ichigo has his hollow mask on. So I put my hollow mask on. Ichigo goes to strike me but his Zangetsu is met with a small dagger still holding a Getsuga.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yells

Then when the Getsuga went to leave his sword my dagger adsorbed it. I grin as the dagger began to crack Zangetsu.

Then I tell the blades to hit Ichigo in the back and when they about hit Ichigo flash stepped out of the way. So I stop the blades.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" I say

Then the many blades begin to form cherry colored blades and form a huge oval like structure with the blades floating around.

"I will not hold any more back Ichigo Shakei Hakuteiken" I say

Then the blades form into one single blade, then pure white wings form on my back, and as well as a halo-like circle behind me.

"Now die," I say as I stab Ichigo who is stunned by the display of power. Then the blades dissipate and Fenice's hilt is in my hand and the blade reforms. Then Ichigo's dead body falls on to the ground and becomes reishi. Then I put Fenice in his sheath.

"Legion are you ok," Sakura asks as she runs up to me.

"Yes I think," I say.

"Well let's get back to the village," Sakura says.

…

_**At the village in my house**_

"I am leaving," I say.

"Why" Sakura asks.

"I need to find a way home," I say.

"Well make a new one instead," She says.

"I don't believe that will work to well," I say.

"Give it a shot" Sakura says.

"Sure" I say.


End file.
